


Happy to Get what He's Given

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, peter parker is a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter is fucked by the other Avengers although he doesn't know who.





	Happy to Get what He's Given

Peter pushed himself back onto the fingers that were thrusting in and out of him. He had no idea who was there. All he knew is that he had a dick in his mouth and fingers up his ass. He had been blindfolded and tied to a bed that smelled overwhelmingly of Bucky. He knew that Bucky had touched him, considering that no one else had a metal arm.

 

The dick was pulled out of his mouth to be replaced by another. He licked at it as the person teased him, not letting him get a full taste of it. He moaned in protest as The fingers were taken out of his ass. He felt a firm hand smack across his ass. He jumped.

 

"Be thankful you're getting anything at all."

 

Peter couldn't place a name to the voice, but it was definitely someone he knew. A dick slid into his gaping hole. He moaned out. The person by his face finally gave him a full taste of his cock. Peter moaned at the stretch it was giving his jaw. It was somewhat painful, but he loved the way it felt; hot and heavy.

 

"You're not allowed to cum."

 

Peter choked on the cock in his mouth. The person behind him was pounding into his ass, the speed increasing. Peter was moaning as he felt the cock in his mouth shoot down his throat. The person in his ass groaned and spilled. Peter yelled out in effort as he tried not to cum.

 

"Say thank you for your edge."

 

"No, please-"

 

"Now. Or you'll get nothing for a month."

 

Peter swallowed.

 

"Thank you, Sir."

 

A spank was laid on his backside.

 

"Such a good slut."

 

And then they left, leaving Peter tied to the bed with a load of cum in his ass and mouth.


End file.
